


Once More

by KATastrofic222



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Own Characters - Freeform, School Play, Sort of Future AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KATastrofic222/pseuds/KATastrofic222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After winning the war against the titans, Eren encases himself in crystal and wakes up to a different timeline and a different Corporal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. End of the Titans

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I posted a fanfic online! Pardon the sloppy choice of words, I'm still trying to get a hang of things. This has multiple chapters which I am yet to figure out how to type since I'm in the middle of editing them.  
>  **Gefreiter** : means Corporal in German.

"With this...humanity has won!" Erwin's announcement was then followed by the victory cries of the remaining soldiers. Wounded but alive. With the support of his blade, Levi stood up. "It's about time..."

He closed his eyes as he tried to catch his breath, slightly irritated by the sound of his subordinates crying. _So damn noisy..._

"Corporal!" the man open his eyes upon hearing a familiar voice, with a sigh, he turned to face the boy.

"What is it, shitty brat?"

"We won!" Eren reported as tears of joy rolled down his cheeks. His whole being was covered in blood, sweat and wounds which vary in length and size. Realizing that the usual steam that came out the brat whenever he regenerated didn't surface, Levi threw his cravat at the brunette's face. Seeing as there is no other choice since there was no other sanitary cloth in sight.

"Clean your damn face, shitty brat." He said, displeased at the thought of cleaning his cravat afterwards.

"Yes sir!" the brunette began wiping his face obediently, the corporal's regular disciplining showed its results. "Hey, Corporal?"

"What?"

Tension invaded the boy's previously relieved features.

"Eren?"

"Please let me have your cravat. I will wash it for you so..." Tears rolled down Eren's cheeks. This time it wasn't relief, it was sorrow.

"Eren yo. What are you-"

At that moment, the noise he hated had vanished, his eyes were solely focused on the teen the moment the latter did a passionate salute. "I am truly honored! To be given a chance to be your subordinate. That's why...Corporal..."

"EREN!"

"Thank you for everything!"

A bright flash garnered the attention of every soldier in the vicinity. Including Mikasa and Armin, who were busy trying to catch their breath. Running to the source of the light, they spot the corporal pounding his fists on a huge crystal.

"Eren! Oi Eren!"

Upon hearing their friend's name they managed to summoned the energy to rush towards the crystal.

"Don't tell me that Eren...like Annie..." Armin didn't want to believe what he was seeing. Mikasa on the other hand remained silent. They knew what was coming and yet they ended up startled as the rest the moment they saw the suicidal bastard encased in crystal.

"Eren..." Armin knew that Mikasa was devastated despite her cool exterior. He turned his gaze back to the scene before him.

"Levi stop! You'll break your bones!" Hanji tried to pull the man away. "Even our blades can't scratch it, stop doing this! Moblit help me out!"

"Yes ma'am!" The blonde managed to pull the shorter man away(due to prior experience with Hanji during her experiments).

"What's all of this? What happened?" Jean asked in bewilderment, temporarily forgetting his rivalry with the currently crystallized brunette.

"That shitty brat.... He wanted to end it all by encasing himself in crystal. Bullshit!" The sound of Levi giving the crystal a nasty kick echoed, sending chills down everyone's spine.

"Levi, everyone's exhausted...you too! It's best if we head back and treat your wounds before they get worse." Hanji said. "We'll need to check your hands too."

Before Levi could voice out his protest, Erwin had interrupted him at the right time. "Everyone! Today we go home victorious. Please assist each other so that we may come home with no further delays!" The soldiers, albeit exhausted, let out a cry of approval. The annoyed clicking of the corporal's tongue didn't escape the ears of the commander.

Despite his silence, Levi was clearly displeased of the outcome. In contrast with the jolly soldiers behind him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's the same with Ms. Leonhart. We can't do anything at all. Eren has to wake up on his own." Hanji spoke, turning her head to Eren's direction. "Such a peaceful face he has...it's making it more painful to look at."

Upon hearing foot steps about to enter the room, Levi looked over his shoulder. After confirming that it was just Erwin, he turned his head to face the crystallized boy.

"How is Eren?" the commander asked as he made his way for the two. He stopped in his tracks after seeing the bespectacled woman shake her head. "I see..." He directed his gaze to the corporal's direction. "We made a lot of sacrifices."

Levi tensed a little when he felt the other man's hand on his shoulder. "We don't have to remain soldiers anymore. But as the proud commander of the Scouting Legion, I'll give you one last order."

The shorter man threw him a glance, curiosity evident in his eyes albeit his currently sour mood. Erwin shifted his gaze to the saluting teen before them, catching the other man quirk a brow.

"Watch over Eren no matter what. You're the only one who can pull this off."

"Erwin."

"Failure is not an option, Levi." Erwin said, offering the shorter male an assuring smile.

"All set then? I'll go gather everyone to help Eren move in with Levi," Hanji said as she patted Levi, earning a painful stomp on her foot.

"Got a death wish, shitty glasses?" Levi glared down at the crouching brunette, clicking his tongue in irritation.

"Ahahaha...nope~ Just a question!" she replied as she tried to soothe her aching foot.

"Hah?"

"Where do you plan to go from here?" She stood up slowly in order to lessen the pain on her foot. "I mean...it's sad that there won't be titans anymore. But hey! We can finally break free from these walls!"

"Ah..." Levi returned his gaze to the crystal, resting his hand where Eren's heart should be. "I will make a home out of our old headquarters."

"Whaaat? Isn't that a waste?"

"The headquarters is the proof that my squad members have lived. There are too many memories to abandon." Levi responded, closing his eyes as he reminisced the time they spent in the building in question.

"I see. As for me, I'm going to live outside! There's so much research to be done!" Hanji said with her usual enthusiasm which accompanied with hand gestures.

"And you, Erwin?" Levi asked, turning to face the one armed commander.

"We fought with all we've got, many had died under my command. But now humanity has been freed from this curse." Erwin paused to look at his subordinates. "I will live a new life outside the walls, to see the world outside on behalf of the soldiers who died fighting with us."

"That's so you, Erwin," the woman said with a grin. "As expected of our commander!"

"Ahaha...you think so?" Erwin wore a sheepish grin as he rubbed the back of his head. After hearing three soft knocks, they turned they heads to check who was at the door.

"Ah, Private Arlert." The commander acknowledged his presence with a curt nod.

"Pardon me for the intrusion, sir." Armin saluted.

"Not at all, not at all." Erwin gestured for the boy to stop saluting. "What brings you here?"

"Ah, yes. The king is summoning the Scouting Legion to his presence, sir!" The young blonde reported. "The carriages are ready to bring everyone to Wall Sina."

"I guess it's time for us to go." Erwin turned to look at his two other companions before turning his attention back to Armin. "We'll finish up our business here in a moment, you go on ahead."

"Yes sir." Armin took a glance at Eren and Annie as he did an about face. He clenched his fists as he silently left the room, still trying to take in the fact that Eren is encased in crystal like Annie whether he likes it or not.

Once the teen was out of hearing range, Erwin focused his gaze on the shorter man. "We only have a few minutes left. We should get going."

"If that pig intends to reward us, he might as well have lifted his fat ass off his throne and come here instead." Levi muttered.

"Come on Levi! We'll come back for Eren once we return from Wall Sina." Hanji said in a goofy yet persuasive manner of speech. "Besides, he's the king, we can't do anything about it." she shrugged.

Levi clenched his bandaged fists only to unclench them slowly. He took one last glance at Eren before heading out the door. "Let's get this over with."

Nodding, the two followed suit and closed the door silently. The corporal started quickening his pace as though it would help him run away from his thoughts. A growl escaped his lips as a single thought dominated his mind.

_How can you sleep peacefully while holding on to something that filthy? You shitty brat..._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- In the Present -

"Levi, have you finished cleaning the basement?" a voice rang from the kitchen.

"Not yet. I was about to, though." Levi replied, pulling his face mask down to avoid muffling his voice. "Where are the keys?"

"It's in its usual place in the drawer." His mother was in the middle of cleaning the kitchen when she replied.

"Got it." Tucking the keys in his pocket, he headed for his next destination: the basement.

It wasn't unusual for them to have a general cleaning as their traditions include cleaning. What he found odd was his mother instructed him to clean the basement when she was the one who usually cleaned it. Besides cleaning, discipline is also in their tradition so whatever the head of the family says, goes. Not that he minds.

Cleaning is relaxing. Cleaning is art.

He locked the door as his mother instructed earlier. Though they have maids, there are rooms they aren't allowed to step in. The basement being one of them as it contains priceless possessions that belonged to the previous Gefreiter heads. That's why only he and his mother are permitted to enter those aforementioned rooms.

Adjusting his cleaning gear, his eyes glowed with excitement as he was ready to clean.

"Let's begin."


	2. Obligations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi learns about his obligation as the descendant of Humanity's Strongest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little warning! I created a made up character to fill in a hole. I hope you can forgive me! Also, Levi's a bit OOC since there are no titans during his time. I'm still trying to make him sound like 'him' though. Hope it's enough. If it isn't, I'm sorry. Please tell me if I rushed the chapter or not.
> 
> Augh why does it look so different when I upload it here ;_;) I have too much spaces...
> 
> I had some corrections and now it's updated xD

I am Levi Gefreiter II, 21 years old. I am fully aware that I have the same name as my ancestor, the great Levi Gefreiter who was also known as Humanity's Strongest soldier. He was the hero of our history class. Mom named me after him since we  had the same date of birth. She didn't regret her decision after seeing me grow up to look exactly like him as well. I can't say I can deny her reasoning after seeing some of his old photos. Well, it doesn't matter.

Today I was asked to clean the basement, and in the middle of doing the task, I found something strange. It wasn't a creepy as fuck statue or anything along the lines.

It was a boy who seemed to be encased in ice. Giving it a knock, I confirmed that it wasn't. It wasn't freezing to the touch, only cool. At first I thought it was just a tall mirror since it was covered with a cloth. Did someone in the family had requested for it? It must be specially ordered since the boy's wearing the same military uniform as my ancestor. It even had the Scouting Legion's badge. For a sculpture, it was quite detailed. Not to mention the crystal-like exterior.

Not wanting to waste any more time ogling the well made sculpture, I replaced the old cloth with a cleaner one and locked the basement before leaving.

"Oh? Done already?" I turned to look at my mother, replying with a curt nod. "Well then, let me take that for you. It's almost snack time so you should go take a break." Mom had this habit of making decisions on her own. Though a break doesn't sound that bad at all.

  
Here I am in my yard rereading my old history book from high school. Being a direct descendant of a historical figure got me particularly interested on the so called Titan War that took place centuries ago. It fascinated most, if not everyone. Why?

Because the past seemed like it jumped right out of a fictional book.

I took a sip of my tea. Titans. Sacrifices. A heroic victory. It sounds so fucking ridiculous yet I can't bring myself to deny it.

" **LEVIIIIIII!!!** "

\+ End of Point of View +

Levi's eyebrow twitched. _That voice...that messy hair...that shitty glasses_.... It was the voice of his nightmare.

"Fuck."

He glared at the unwelcome guest, even more so when the brunette decided to slam his hands on the table. "I just got back from the museum in Sina!" the bespectacled brunette announced enthusiastically. "It was amazing~!"

This obnoxious bastard is Edward Zoe. Their ancestors go way back, much to Levi's dismay. After learning of the young Gefreiter's family history, the little shit decided to stick to him like glue. Speaking of history, he's obsessed about it. Levi's peaceful days vanished the moment they made contact.

"You said the same thing a week ago, shitty glasses." Levi rested his book on the table, crossing his legs.

"Today was different! They had new stuff on display! Or should I say old stuff 'cause technically it came from a long time ago and-"

"What was it?" Levi interjected, the last time he let him ramble about his historical crap, he had lost a total of 12 hours of his day. Never again.

  
Edward fixed his glasses, grinning mischievously. "It was a broken blade that looked like it belonged to a giant box cutter! They never mentioned that our ancestors used blades to fight!"

Quirking a brow, Levi spoke. "What the fuck was your ancestor doing? He-"

"She." Edward corrected, wagging his finger for emphasis. With a low growl Levi corrected himself.

" _She_ should have kept records of the past just like Levi gramps. Why the fuck do you not know that they used blades? In Levi gramps' records it said that it was your ancestor who helped develop the weapon."

"She did?!" Edward's eyes sparkled, which was amplified by his glasses. " I thought the 3d Maneuver Gear was her only greatest contribution! I'm happy I was wrong! Granny Hanji's so awesome!!"

"If she was then she should have recorded it." Levi scoffed.

  
Edward slammed his hands on the table again, earning another glare. "I heard from my mother that she did! Just that I can't find it anywhere!"

  
"That's because you're doing a shitty job at cleaning." the other man retorted. "If only you cleaned your pigsty of a home maybe you'll start finding shit instead of losing them."

"Hey that's not a bad idea! You think you can he-!"

"No."

Before the trouble some brunette could dramatically express his displeasure, the current Gefreiter head gave him a little pat on the shoulder.

"My, my, Eddy, you sure have grown!" the woman smiled. "How are your parents doing?"

"M-Mrs. G! Oh! Um, they're doing great! Really great!" Edward bowed a little. "Good afternoon! I'm sorry for the sudden intrusion."

"It's okay, you're always welcome to visit." laughing gently, she added. "It's nice to see you too get along."

 _In what way do we get along exactly, mom?_  Levi looked away as he sipped his tea. _You must be joking._

"I had the maids prepare some snacks, you two should go inside." His mother did a graceful about face before making her way for the castle.

"Yes ma'am~" Edward chimed. Sighing, Levi cleared the table of his possessions and Edward's filthy hand prints before going inside.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You are NOT touching anything until your hands are clean, shitty glasses," Levi hissed as he violently scrubbed the brunette's hands. 

"Ow ow ow ow! Levi! My skin's coming off! **It's coming OFF!** " Edward wailed as he tried to escape the other male's grip, failing miserably in the end. 

"And so are the germs." He did one more round of scrubbing before letting go of the brunette's hands to close the faucet. "How many times have I told you to wash your fucking hands before you eat, shitty glasses?"

"You do know that your treatment earlier had an opposite effect on me, right?" Edward said as he took a seat across Levi, rubbing his sore hands gently to ease the pain. "That hurt a lot!"

"Don't give a shit." He quirked his brow after noticing the bespectacled brunette's intense stare. Putting his tea cup down he replied with an intense stare of his own. "What?"

"Nothing, really. I just noticed that you drink in a really weird way. How can you drink like that? It looks uncomfortable." Edward idly commented as he drank his orange juice.

"Nn?"

"I'm talking about the way you hold your cup."

"Ah. I find this more comfortable." Levi replied, lifting his cup to demonstrate. He sent the brunette a cold stare when the latter mimicked his odd manner of cup holding.

"No~pe. Definitely not comfortable."

"No one told you to try, damn four-eyes."

Edward sulked, "How can someone like you be the descendant of humanity's strongest soldier. I bet he never acts like this."

"Who knows." Levi placed his cup down once more after finishing his second cup of tea. "Our history books only have records of major events. Not the personalities of every historical figure."

"You have a point there but-"

"I'm sorry for leaving all of a sudden, it's hard to handle a huge corporation all alone while my husband's away." Levi's mother did a curt bow as she entered the dining hall. "Are you going to stay over dinner, Eddy?"

"Ah! I'm going home now! Levi gave me an interesting idea." The brunette hastily stood up, forgetting about their little debate earlier. "I'm gonna clean my house to see if Granny Hanji left some stuff for me to discover!"

"Oh?"

"You? Clean? In what dimension?" Levi scoffed.

"While it is true that cleaning and I aren't the best of friends, who would pass up the chance of finding important information from the past?!"

"Wipe your shitty face, it's disgusting." the other man tossed a napkin on the drooling brunette's face.

Ignoring the disgusted look he received from the Gefreiter heir, he laid the napkin on the table after use, earning a glare. "Ah the sun's about to set! I'm going home now Mrs. G! Thanks for the treats! See ya later Levi!" Edward sprinted out the door.

"No."

"Take care on your way, Eddy~" his mother gently laughed as she took the seat nearest to her son. "That child's as energetic as ever."

"Hn."

"So, did you find anything unusual while you were cleaning the basement?" she looked at him with interest, expecting an answer. She went straight to the point as usual.

"Nothing, really. Just a well made sculpture." he replied.

"Hm? A sculpture? What does it look like?" she rested her chin on her palm, a little puzzled at his reply.

"A boy in a crystal. He's wearing the same military uniform Levi gramps wore."

"A sculpture, huh...you thought he was a sculpture..." she face palmed accompanied by a sigh. "Alright, follow me. Let the maids handle the table." Despite her calm and gentle demeanor, she can be serious as well. Without saying a word, Levi got up and obediently followed his mother to the study.

"Please lock the door." she instructed as she made her way to the study desk, opening the usually locked drawer with the use of the master key. "There are rooms that maids are strictly prohibited to enter. And these are the study, the basement, and...?"

"Levi gramps' room." He said as he took the liberty to sit on the sofa.

"Yes. Your great-great-great grand father's room. Do you know why?" she locked the drawer once more. "It's because each room has something valuable in it."  
She sat beside him and handed him a black notebook with the name 'Levi' engraved in gold lettering on it. "This is his journal, it contains instructions for you to follow as you're the next Gefreiter head. Read it at your own disposal, just make sure no one else reads it but you."

He replied with a nod, tracing the journal's lettering with his fingers. "You're still not telling me everything, though."

"As expected of my son!" she said as she puffed her chest with pride. "That 'sculpture', isn't a sculpture at all."

"What do you mean?" Levi quirked a brow.

"He's wearing the exact same uniform our ancestor was wearing, is he not?" she gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder. "That boy was one of his precious subordinates during the war. Your grandfather was tasked to watch over him and he did, and now the task has been passed down from generations to generations."

"His subordinate? I don't know how messed up our history was but how can he be sure that the boy's still alive? It's been centuries, mom." He said, turning to look at her.

"We don't really know, but _he_ believes that the boy will wake up some day. As his descendants, it is our obligation to continue what our ancestors started." She cupped his cheeks with her hands. "Levi, I am counting on you, and so is _he_."

"...Alright. I'll continue his will." He held his breath the moment his mother hugged him tightly. "I believe in you." she said as she released him from her hug. "I feel sorry that I have to leave you alone, it's almost December too..."

"Something came up with dad?" he sighed after seeing her hesitantly nod. "I'm 21. I can manage visiting the grave alone."

"I see..." she looked down, smiling sadly. _I am worried that you'll forget about your own birthday if I keep leaving you alone..._ she thought, deep in thought. Only to snap out of her trance upon hearing her son's voice.

"When are you going?"

"...The day after tomorrow."

"Take care on your trip, mother." He said.

"I will. I'm going to go pack up my belongings now. I planned to do so after telling you all this." She stood up. "Hey...are you going to join the school play this year? It's your last year in college, you know? It would be a waste if you don't do anything memorable..."

Standing up, he looked away, trying to think of a suitable reply. Only to come up with a vague answer.

"...I'm thinking about it."

"Okay... I hope you'll enjoy what's left of your college life." With that said, his mother left the study. Levi tucked the journal under an arm, seeing the sun set just now gave him the clear idea of what time it was. With a sigh he proceeded to the exit. Locking the door before leaving the study.

_I'll be alone this year, huh..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edward Zoe looks like Hanji without the ponytail. I forgot to mention this xD  
> As for the last line, only his mom and Edward acknowledges that December 25th is also his birthday. With his mom gone no one will know about it except Edward. But he hates Edward because of obvious reasons. Hope I made things clear this time!


	3. Corporal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confusion of identity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits to my older sister for coming up with the journal entry. She's axayashinoceres in FF.net. Feel free to check her out! I had this proofread by a friend so I hope there won't be any more corrections xD It's as short, if not shorter, as the previous chapter. But I hope it's as interesting as the previous ones. ^^
> 
> I forgot to mention this, but Levi II is taller than his ancestor. Eren can only reach Levi II's shoulder.

After that heart to heart talk with his mother, the night went by pretty fast. Mainly because there was nothing to stop him from going to bed. The night wasn't that bad, but Levi wasn't amused at the fact that he woke up in the middle of the night unable to go back to sleep and drenched in cold sweat. He took a towel from his drawer to wipe the sweat off, disheveling his hair even more. Switching the lamp on, he searched for a nearby book to read and help him get sleepy again.

Instead of a book, what he got was his ancestor's journal. He didn't really have the time to be picky so he just shrugged and flipped it open. The first page contained instructions for the reader to follow. He sat closer to the lamp to get a better view of the text. The last line in the instructions caught his eye.

" _Read the journal entries for him to hear ,_ huh..." He closed his eyes to gather his thoughts. "Not like I have anything else to do..."

He got out of the bed with a huff, grabbing a robe from his wardrobe. The robe was gray and it had their family crest-- The Wings of Freedom on its back. Everyone knows that the emblem was once the Scouting Legion's, but his ancestor made it his family crest right after the Legion disbanded. He proceeded to the basement after making sure that he had worn the robe properly.

With the use of the master key, he unlocked the basement door after hearing it click. The room was quickly illuminated with a flip of a switch. He inwardly cursed at the sudden brightness. The man made his way to the clothed crystal once his eyes had adapted. Without much effort, he pulled the cloth away, exposing the boy in the crystal.

" _'Offer up your hearts.'_ The old military salute, huh." he mumbled to himself.  
After folding the cloth, he laid it on the antique Duncan Phyfe sofa present in the basement. He sat down beside the cloth and flipped the journal open.  
He began reading it aloud after locating the first entry:

"Year 870"

_ "It has been fifteen years since the shitty brat fell asleep. Many things have changed since the day humanity became free from their cage. Shit, I sound like that wig-head Erwin. Ah, who gives a shit. _

_ The shitty old man and the royal pig of all pigs gave me a fancy pig title. Heh. But at least I earned the title. I also have a surname. As far surnames go, mine is not bad. Levi Gefreiter. From a criminal who carried no last name to a war hero with a noble title, and his military rank for a last name. _

_ Shit, I hope I won't turn into one of those old pigs who were too cowardly to fight among us common men. Well, but I at least managed to make the old HQ my permanent property. Let the rest of humanity leave the walls. I will stay where my most important moments were. Damn, that shitty Erwin is seriously rubbing off on me. _   
_ It's not like I never left to explore the outside world. I remember a certain shitty brat who wanted to see the ocean--" _

Crack.

Ignoring the brief distraction, Levi continued.

_"-wouldn't even shut up about it. So I went to see what's so good about it. My family seemed to have loved it. I probably would have as well, if it wasn't for some unwanted baggage that demanded to come along. Even that damn Hanji's mood wasn't dampened for long now that the Titans are gone. I guess it was a good idea that she married her shitty assistant._

_That shitty horse-face married your childhood friend. But still she didn't stop visiting my castle and nagging me about taking care of your body. Hey, you shitty brat, once your friends heard of my plans, they all hurriedly wrote you letters. Go find them yourself. Like he'll I'd make it easier for you once you wake up after who knows how long._

_All the familiar may be gone when you see the world for yourself. But no matter how much things change, all humans still need to take a shit every now and then. So it won't be so bad even though we are gone. We existed. So, you brat, go see with your own eyes the marks we left that proves we existed._

_Oi. Eren yo. It's time to wake up, you shitty brat._

_"Levi Gefreiter"_

_CRACK._ Levi's head perked up. The cracking sound just now was louder than the first one. His eyes widened when he saw the crystal falling apart. A series of cracks were heard, some more audible than the other as fragments of the crystal produced little tinkling sounds as they landed on the floor.  
He shielded his eyes from the sudden flash of light. _'What's happening?!'_

"Cor..."

He lifted his head from his arm upon hearing a voice. _'Oi...is this for real?!'_

There he stood, the brunette within the crystal. He wore an exhausted expression as he took a step forward. His eyes locked with the Gefreiter heir's, "Cor...poral..."  
Levi caught the teen in his arms before the latter could collapse on the floor. He could feel the boy's breath on his neck.

"This boy...he's still alive...?" He tightened his hold. "So...your name is Eren..."

He laid the brunette on the sofa, using the cloth as a makeshift pillow. After cleaning the mess that is the crystal fragments on the floor, he carried the boy on his back and proceeded to his room. His equipment aside, the boy was pretty light. Courtesy of his family's odd traditions, he knew how to unstrap the brunette's 3D Maneuver Gear as well as the belts all over his body.

 _'He's been asleep for centuries yet somehow his injuries are still fresh. That crystal preserved him this well...'_ Levi thought after cleaning the boy's wounds and changed the boy out of his uniform and into something more comfortable. Luckily he had spare clothes that were smaller than his current size, it was bound to fit the boy's small stature.

Eren was sleeping on his bed comfortably. Levi on the other hand helped himself to the couch available in his room. The brunette's health was his top priority for now. And with that thought, he went to sleep.

A few hours later he reluctantly got up, his body refusing to going back to sleep. Looking at the sleeping figure on his bed reminded him of the events that occured hours ago. _'So it wasn't a dream...'_

With a click of his tongue he left for the kitchen to prepare breakfast for him and his mother. His class starts at around 11 since his teacher for his first class, Mr. Hannes, was away to watch over his sick wife.

"Oh? You're earlier than usual. Did something happen?" his mother asked upon catching him plating the dishes.

"More or less."

"You beat me to it, preparing breakfast." the woman pouted a little. "I wanted to prepare breakfast for you myself since I'm leaving tomorrow. That's why I told the maids that it's alright if they don't wake up early to cook."

"You could prepare it tomorrow." Levi said nonchalantly as he served his mother with a delicious dish of omelette rice.

"You even prepared my favorite! Ahh~ I'm being spoiled by my son!"

"As you said, you're leaving tomorrow, that's why-"

Hug.

"It's cute to see you act like this, Levi." The woman smiled. "Thank you."

"Nn."

After the delicious breakfast, his mother stood up after wiping her face with a napkin. "Let me drop you off to school for today. Don't say no." She laughed gently after hearing him sigh. The conversation was as good as done. The woman went to do her usual routine as head of the Gefreiter household after assisting her son with the dishes. Giving the man enough time to take a bath and rest.

It was only moments after when a maid knocked on his door.

'Young master, the mistress is calling for you. She is in the basement.'

"You're dismissed. I'll be there." He said as he slipped in his slacks, putting his usual buttoned down shirt on afterwards.

Upon seeing him, his mother grabbed him by the shoulders despite their little height difference. "He's gone! For all I know that crystal was recorded to be unbreakable yet I found fragments of-"

"He's in my room, mom." He replied.

"What? Your room? How did he-"

"Stuff happened." Levi grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the basement, locking the door afterwards. He effortlessly explained the strange event hours ago as they headed for his room.

Both parent and offspring didn't expect to see the brunette sitting up, staring out the window with a blank expression. His mother's gasp garnered the boy's attention, tilting his head questioningly.

"I can't believe it..." she said. "He's...he's awake!"

She rushed to the brunette and examined his face, arms, everything. It was unscathed. Unlike last night. But his mother doesn't know that.  
"I'm not surprised that he's unresponsive...he's been asleep for centuries after all."

Seeing Levi, Eren's eyes widened a little, clearly showing that he recognizes him. When their gazes locked, Levi turned to look away. "I'm driving myself to school. We can't leave him alone here."

"But-" she turned to look at him, clearly crestfallen after hearing his decision.

He gave her a pat on the shoulder, "Someone needs to watch over him. We can't let the maids handle him when they know nothing."

"...Okay. Please be careful on your way out."

"Nn. I'll be heading out now." the man took his trusty briefcase and went out his room, slightly bowing before closing the door.  
He reminisced the boy's first words, 'Corporal.' He woke up from his centuries of sleep, his voice was hoarse, he couldn't even walk properly. Yet he persevered just to say that one word. Corporal. Corporal Levi. His ancestor.

He stared at his reflection on the car window. It must be his face. He clicked his tongue in distaste as he got in the vehicle.

_The 'Corporal' you knew has long gone, Eren._


	4. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crying, hugging, honorifics, and Eren messing up Levi's clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to add the -san to emphasize the fact that Eren's speaking in a respectful manner. It impressed Levi II that's for sure. It's rare for someone to refer someone with respect in their generation. 
> 
> I'm sorry if I took so long! School was eating up my free time as well as my creativity D: I hope this chapter's still alright with you guys. Again I'm sorry for the late update! Not to mention my finals are coming next week...well, here it is! Chapter 4!

"The weather sure is great, right Eren?" Mrs. Gefreiter asked as she carefully placed the dirty utensils on the tray. "The wind feels nice, doesn't it?"

The boy simply nodded, his eyes not leaving the scenery outside the windows.

The woman smiled a little as she lifted the tray, "I'll be washing this now. Let's talk some more once I come back, okay?"

Another nod from the brunette.

She left the room in silence, evaluating the whole situation.  No one in the family expected the boy to wake up in their generation. And the great Levi didn't leave much instructions for them to follow once Eren awakens. He mentioned something about letters but none of the Gefreiter heads know its whereabouts since the boy didn't wake up during their time as heads. They never searched for it as their ancestor stated that the boy should look for it himself.

 _'For now we need to help him recover. His muscles are stiff, he's not that responsive but he can comprehend words. When he saw Levi...'_ she paused in her tracks.

"Levi."

Her son. Eren recognized him because he looks exactly like his ancestor--Eren's superior. Levi comes home at around three, which is a few hours from now.

"We'll just have to wait for him to come home..." she whispered to herself as she rested the tray on the table, transferring the used cutlery and plate to the sink and began washing them.

As promised, she returned to the boy's side after her little chore. After establishing a seemingly one-sided conversation with him, she got used to his company despite his silent replies. She gave him a gentle pat on the head, a smile evident on her face.

_You don't have to go through the painful experience of fighting those beasts ever again, Eren._

\-------------------------------------------------MEANWHILE---------------------------------------------------------

Even though they didn't have any regular classes at the moment, attendance is still a must. As a Gefreiter noble, he has this unspoken duty of being present during the decorating. Not just the decorating, but the events taking place as well, including the annual school play.

"Come on! You're _still_ not going to join the school play?" Edward slammed his hands on the raven haired man's desk to emphasize his obvious displeasure.

"It hasn't even been a fucking hour since I arrived..." Levi muttered, clearly not amused with what was happening at the moment.

"Levi, it's our last year as college students! We ought to do something exciting!" Edward blatantly ignored the other's glare. "The drama club's getting desperate, ya know?"

"Isn't that Auruo Bossard willing to play Levi gramps? I don't see the need to bother me every single time."

"Well, I do! For one thing, both of us look like our ancestors. Why do you think I joined?" Edward spoke, leaning on the the other man's desk. "I mean, all I have to do is put on a fake ponytail and I'll look exactly like granny Hanji. It's natural for the drama club to want to grab the opportunity to make their play authentic."

"Are you sure you didn't join for the sake of history and pleasing your new found hobby of cross-dressing?" Levi quirked a brow.

"No, no, no, I live for history only." Edward wagged a finger. "But seriously, Auruo doesn't look anything like the great Levi. Not to mention he bites his tongue a lot, it always gets in the way during rehearsals. I do admire him for looking up to your ancestor, though. There aren't much people who appreciate our history lately."

"Are your shitty glasses defective or is your brain rotten?" Levi snapped at the brunette. "There are tons of shitty decorations around our fucking school just to prepare for Levi gramps' day."

"I can assure you that my glasses are fine." the brunette stood up straight as he fixed his glasses. "You can see those people decorate happily, not because it's your ancestor's date of birth. But because there won't be work or classes for 2-3 weeks. Dad told me that back in the day everyone talked about our history while they worked but look, they're just gossiping about things that only matter at the present."

"Hn. What more do you expect from mere pigs?" Levi rested his chin on his hand, staring at a pair of guys talking about how to get themselves some girlfriends during the celebration.

"That."

"What?"

"That's exactly why they want you to play as your ancestor." Edward grinned. "You'll be able to portray him so well that you'll make people think that the great Levi was brought back to life."

 _'That's exactly why I don't want to be involved with your shitty play.'_ Levi thought, looking away as he let out a little 'Hn.'

"Come to think of it, it's your birthday too, right? Not just your ancestor's? Are you going to-"

"No."

"I wasn't even done speaking yet!" Edward whined.

"Like hell I'll let you mess the place up like last year. Mom won't be there to welcome you this time." Levi said in distaste as he reminisced an unpleasant memory.

"Wait. What? Mrs. Gefreiter won't be there? Where's she going?"

"None of your business."

"But-"

"Break's over! Back to rehearsing, Edward!" Thomas called.

"Ah, coming!" the brunette struggled to reattach his fake ponytail and shuffled to get out the room. He turned to face Levi mouthing a 'Tell me later' before making a run for it.

Levi let out an exasperated sigh, finally free of the menace that is Edward Zoe. He idly checked his watch, clicking his tongue after realizing that an hour had already passed.Talking to the idiot always distorts his sense of time.

"Fucking shitty glasses..." he muttered in displeasure. Sending a random student an intense glare for lounging around. The man shuffled out of his seat and continued with the decorating.

When everyone went out for a break another hour later, he ate a simple sandwich for lunch and proceeded to the library. He sat in a secluded area and fished out the journal from his briefcase. He brought it with him hoping that he could learn something about the enigmatic boy if he continued reading.

Eren Jaeger. He was with the Scouting Legion and played a big role in the Titan War yet his name was blotted out the textbooks. It was the decision the first dean of his university--Erwin Smith, arrived to. A wise decision it was. If Eren's name were to be written in their books, with humans being humans, they would ask what happened to him out of curiosity.

The whole world already thinks our past was pure bullshit. Titans. Humans that could shapeshift into titans. Titans in the walls. And an unsung hero preserved in a crystal? It's as if a lunatic wrote a fictional story and claimed it to be reality. No one will accept it. Only the direct descendants of the heroes--the current nobles would believe it.

 _'Even so, those pigs celebrate this event, pretending that they appreciate the sacrifices our ancestors made. All for the sake of lounging around doing nothing but crap the whole duration of the event, no doubt. Edward picked up on that quick.'_ he thought, the image of the student earlier flashing in his mind.

He closed the journal and proceeded to pinching the bridge of his nose. Even though he was directly linked to this whole situation, it was still a difficult pill to swallow. Mainly because he himself didn't expect such an outcome. But somehow, at that time...he felt relieved.

His train of thoughts were disrupted by the school bell's ringing. Announcing that break time was over. He carefully tucked the journal in his briefcase and left the library after making sure that he didn't leave any mess on the table.

The rest of his time were soon occupied by the school's drama club president with the assistance of Edward Zoe, who was still clad in his Hanji costume at that moment.

"Please! For this year! Just for this year! This is our last year so please just this once! We've been begging for your assistance for 2 whole years!" the president pleaded.

"Come on Levi! Don't you feel bad for Tom?!" Edward quickened his pace, trying to match the Gefreither heir's.

"Don't give a shit."

"Levi, Auruo was sent to the infirmary this time around. We need your help!" the bespectacled brunette begged. "We'll be dead meat if this happens on the week of the event!"

"Sucks for you." Levi quickened his pace even more and retreated to his car. He started the engine and stepped on the gas once it did. He tossed his phone on the backseat the moment he felt it vibrate. It was Edward.

He had 74 missed calls and 125 unread messages the moment he got home.

"Welcome home, Levi!" Before he could say a word, his mother had flung herself to him, giving him a hug. "How was school?"

"Usual. People work with their mouths more than their hands." He replied, closing the door. "How's the brat?"

"He's still unresponsive but at least he can understand me," his mother replied. "He's a charming child."

"Mistress, the master is on the phone." A maid said after a little curtsy.

"I'll be right there." the woman dismissed the maid before turning to face her son. "Please watch over him."

"Nn."

He watched the woman head for the living room in graceful strides, climbing the stairs once her back was out of sight. Upon entering his room, he spotted the brunette staring out the window. Silently, he rested his briefcase on his desk before seating on the chair closest to the bed.

"Hey."

No response.

"Eren." He tilted his head, trying to get a better look on the brunette's face. Tears streamed down the boy's eyes. "Hey, why are you..."

"Ocean..."

Levi's eyes widened.

"I-" the boy choked back a sob. "I...want to see.....the ocean..." He buried his face in his hands, struggling to speak in between his sobbing. "Mi..Mikasa...Ar...min...where....? Everyone..."

The man didn't know what invisible force made him do it. He had instinctively pulled the sobbing mess into a hug, resting his chin on the brunette's head. He realized his actions too late.

"Shitty brat...you'll mess the sheets up if you go on crying like this..." Levi spoke in an audible whisper. "Hell, you already messed up my clothes."

"Corporal...? No...He's already gone..." the teen removed his hands from his face. "Then who are you...? Why do you look like the corporal? Please answer me."

Levi broke away, taking a few steps back to give the boy a better view of him.

"I...am his descendant. Levi Gefreiter II."

The brunette's eyes widened at his statement, digesting the man's words no doubt. "C-can you tell me what happened? Why am I here? Why is everyone...gone? Did the titans-"

"No." Levi paused to take a better look at the boy's features. Eren hair's a mess, his eyes were puffy and he's clearly having difficulty speaking yet he's still persisting. With a click of his tongue, he spoke. "If there were still titans, the world wouldn't be at peace." He could see the relief in the teen's eyes. "As for your comrades...They're long dead. Of course, I'm the very proof that Levi gramps is dead. Being his descendant and all."

"W-what?" Eren coughed, his throat was dry.

"Is your brain rotten after years of sleep? Tch. I guess it can't be helped." He crossed his arms. "In accordance to the great Levi Gefreiter's will, we, his descendants are tasked to watch over you, a brat, who was encased in crystal for centuries until last night."

"Crystal..." Eren looked down, massaging his temples. "I--the war..."

"No one knows what happened, no one but us-- the nobles." Levi said. "It is stated in Levi gramps' journal that after the Titan War, you encased yourself in crystal. Why is that, hm?"

"That's because..." Eren hugged himself, not wanting to lock gazes with the man who had the appearance and the voice of his deceased superior. "I was...the last titan. I didn't want to trouble everyone! That's why I...that's why I did it..."

"I see."

Eren closed his eyes shut, scared of the fact that he was now alone. That he, a titan shifter might lose control of his Titan and bring forth another war. In a place that was familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. He hugged himself tighter after hearing the sound of a drawer being pulled open.

 _'If it's the Corporal's will...naturally, he'd ask his descendants to kill me if I awaken, right?'_ he thought. ' _Will I be shot or will I be stabbed...?'_

"Hey."

_'I don't care how I'm going to die...I'm a danger to everyone. A monster. Please kill me already!'_

"Shitty brat." Levi yanked the brunette's arm and placed a white cloth in his hand. "Did Levi gramps fail to discipline you? Look at me when I'm talking to you."

Eren stared at the man in bewilderment. Slowly, he opened his palm to check what it was. "This is..."

"You were holding on to this the whole time you were crystallized. It was fucking filthy so I washed it."

"Corporal Levi's cravat..." Eren hugged it close to his heart. "Corporal...I'm sorry that I took it..." he whispered. "He...he didn't order you to kill me?"

Grassy green orbs met steel-blue ones.

"No." Levi replied. "There wasn't anything like that in his instructions."

"I see..." the brunette trailed off. "Hey..."

"What?"

"How should I call you?" Eren asked, loosening his grip on the cloth.

"Levi. I don't have a military rank like Levi gramps does." the man replied, looking away.

"Well then..." the brunette took a deep breath. "L-" he paused. "L-Levi-san..."

Levi couldn't help but produce a smug 'Hn' upon hearing the unnecessary honorific. _'I underestimated you, Levi gramps.'_

"What are you smirking about?" Eren asked, flustered.

"Hn. None of your business, shitty brat."


End file.
